


【贝壳花】邻居关系

by LMY7



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 贝壳花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMY7/pseuds/LMY7
Summary: #出场有贝贝阿水LV#非球员设定，车被我吃了。
Relationships: Federico Bernardeschi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	【贝壳花】邻居关系

克里斯蒂亚诺回家的时候发现楼下搬来了新住户。  
“不知道新来的邻居怎么样？”他一边想着，一边打开家门。

“叮咚——”  
正在准备晚餐的克里斯蒂亚诺听见门铃响，熟练地擦干净手，开门，在对方开口前便说道：“你今天又忘了带钥匙，对吗？亲爱的费德里科。”  
说完，他挑了挑眉。  
贝尔纳代斯基笑着看他，额角一缕金发滑落到眼旁：“对啊，我又忘了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺帮他把头发捋上去，向他勾勾手，转身走进屋内：“进来吧。”语气似乎有些无奈。  
贝尔纳代斯基愉快地看着他泛红的耳朵，克制住自己咬一口的欲望。

“今天的晚餐也是白水煮鸡胸肉吗？”贝尔纳代斯基坐在主人的身旁，他戳着盘子里的食物，小声嘟囔着。  
“食物都堵不上你的嘴。”克里斯蒂亚诺切下一块肉塞进他嘴里，“再抱怨就自己做。”  
贝尔纳代斯基吞下鸡肉，咬住他的叉子，伸出舌头舔了一下。  
克里斯蒂亚诺愣愣地看着他，突然觉得屋子里温度有点高。

贝尔纳代斯基把刀叉放到一旁，慢慢靠近克里斯蒂亚诺，靠近他的嘴唇。  
贝尔纳代斯基声音低哑，他问道：“可以吗，克里斯？”  
他呼出的热气洒在克里斯蒂亚诺脸上，或许是被美色所惑，克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻地点了头。

唇瓣相贴的那一刻，贝尔纳代斯基轻舔克里斯蒂亚诺的唇缝。  
正在这时，门铃响了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺如梦初醒，立马逃开。  
贝尔纳代斯基神情遗憾，眼中是势在必得之意。

克里斯蒂亚诺松了一口气，打开了门。  
“你好，我是……”门外的男人笑容凝固在脸上。  
克里斯蒂亚诺憋了一口气，关上了门。  
“……新来的住户。”男人面对紧闭的门，说完了后半句。

“发生了什么？”贝尔纳代斯基从背后搂住克里斯蒂亚诺，脑袋在他颈窝蹭了蹭。  
克里斯蒂亚诺面无表情：“我前男友搬到楼下了。”  
“……啊，哦。”贝尔纳代斯基似乎有些僵硬，下一秒又恢复随意的状态，“要开门吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺犹豫了三秒：“……开吧。”

“他走了吗？”看着空无一人的楼道，贝尔纳代斯基问道。  
“大概是回去换衣服了。”克里斯蒂亚诺仍保持着冷漠的神情，“或许他意识到拜访新邻居不应该穿着短裤和背心。”  
贝尔纳代斯基笑了笑，随即大胆地亲了亲他的耳垂。  
克里斯蒂亚诺一惊，然后转身，反手关门。

他凭借身高优势，将贝尔纳代斯基禁锢在自己与墙之间。  
“确定要和我在一起吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺注视着贝尔纳代斯基的双眼。从那双温柔的眼睛里，他只能看见自己。  
“我喜欢你！”目光坦诚的年轻人毫不犹豫地点了头，眼睛里是亮晶晶的笑意，“非常非常非常喜欢你！”

克里斯蒂亚诺低头含住了贝尔纳代斯基的唇瓣，轻轻地拉扯舔咬。  
贝尔纳代斯基反客为主，将年长者抵在墙上，腿挤进对方腿间，暧昧地摩擦着。他粗暴地吻住对方的嘴唇，像小兽一般毫无章法地啃咬舔舐。  
他将舌头伸进克里斯蒂亚诺的口腔，色情地与对方口中的软物缠绵，扫过敏感的上颚，感受着对方的颤栗。  
克里斯蒂亚诺一手搂着他的腰，一手抚摸着他的后颈，想要说些什么却只能发出破碎的喘息，眼角绯红，棕色的眼瞳泛起水光。

贝尔纳代斯基终于在年长者的喘息中温柔下来，慢慢地舔弄他红肿的唇瓣，挑起他的兴致。  
带着薄茧的手钻进克里斯蒂亚诺的衣服里，四处游走，最终停在胸前，大力揉搓，指甲轻刮坚挺的乳尖。  
克里斯蒂亚诺腰间一软，完全倚靠在年轻人的怀里，急促地喘息着。

贝尔纳代斯基终于放过了克里斯蒂亚诺饱受蹂躏的嘴唇，亲吻他带着春意的眼角。  
“克里斯，克里斯……”年轻的男人在年长者耳边呢喃。  
“到、到床上去，费德里科。”被亲到腿软的克里斯蒂亚诺挣扎着。  
“好。”贝尔纳代斯基眼底闪过幽幽的光。

正在这时，门铃响了。  
“F**k！”两人同时暗骂。

再不情愿也得开门。  
贝尔纳代斯基帮心上人理好衣服后，去开门，看看到底是谁这么会卡时机。

“克里斯！我……”门外的西班牙小甜豆愣在当场，“抱歉，我好像走错了！”  
贝尔纳代斯基将滑落的金发向上捋，眼睛里透露出些许欲求不满的不耐：“不，你没走错。请问你是哪位？”  
“我是卢卡斯·巴斯克斯，克里斯的学弟。”巴斯克斯盯着贝尔纳代斯基带着水光略显红肿的嘴唇，眸色一黯，“请问你是哪位？”

“费德里科，谁来了？”克里斯蒂亚诺走向门口，低头理了理他的小卷毛，抬眼问道。  
“卢卡斯！”他惊喜地抱住来自西班牙的后辈，“你怎么来了？”  
巴斯克斯紧紧拥抱着他，甚至有些贪婪地感受着对方的气息：“我，我想你了，克里斯。”

贝尔纳代斯基双手环抱胸前，神色不善地看着陌生小男孩拥抱自己刚刚追到的亲亲男友。  
“嘿，克里斯，不介绍一下吗？”贝尔纳代斯基露出了温和的假笑。  
克里斯蒂亚诺求生欲极强地立马放手。  
巴斯克斯脸上瞬时没了血色。

“卢卡斯，这是我的男朋友，费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基。”克里斯蒂亚诺愉快地向坐在单人沙发上的巴斯克斯介绍道。  
“费德里科，这是我在西班牙上学时的学弟，卢卡斯·巴斯克斯。”克里斯蒂亚诺温柔地看着坐在身旁的贝尔纳代斯基。

“克里斯……你这么快就有新男友啦？不！我不是那个意思，我是说……恭喜你啊，对新环境适应得很快。我想你搬家以后大概过得还挺开心的吧？”巴斯克斯看着他们亲昵的姿态、红肿的嘴唇和凌乱的衣着，情绪低落下来，他强打精神，专注地看着暗恋多年的男人，“你最近还好吗？”  
“总体来说，还不错，我很喜欢这里。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑着点头，“不论是这里的人，还是生活的环境，我都很喜欢。你最近怎么样？”  
“我？除了有些不习惯，其他的也还好，算是意料之中。”巴斯克斯温柔地注视着他，似乎是要将他的模样镌刻在骨子里，只是笑容中透露出淡淡的苦涩。

贝尔纳代斯基安静地坐在一旁听着他们叙旧，只是悄悄地用他干净有力的手紧紧握住克里斯蒂亚诺微微颤抖的手，挑开他紧握的拳头，十指相扣。

“那么，希望你一切顺利。”巴斯克斯低下头深呼吸，微笑着抬头说道。  
“你知道我一直都很喜欢你。”他状似自然地说道，“很感谢你这些年来的照顾，也谢谢你从未给我任何一点多余希望的温柔。”  
“我希望以后也能做你的朋友，好朋友，这样我就已经很满足了。”  
巴斯克斯的眼中似乎有了浅浅的水光。

“贝尔纳代斯基先生，请你好好照顾他。”巴斯克斯认真地看向沉默的英俊男人，“虽然我并没有任何合理的立场，但是，出于一个克里斯恋慕者的私心，我还是得说，如果你让克里斯失望了，那就让更合适的人来吧。”  
“费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基，你真是一个令人嫉妒的男人。”  
贝尔纳代斯基语气严肃，眼角眉梢却甜蜜无比：“请放心，我会是最适合克里斯的人。”  
“你们不会有机会了。”

“我只希望你快乐。”巴斯克斯离开前再次拥抱克里斯蒂亚诺，克制地保持着朋友的界限，“你值得世界上最好的一切。”  
“再见了，克里斯。”

贝尔纳代斯基从背后环住有些难过的克里斯蒂亚诺，温柔缱绻：“克里斯，你可以回头拥抱我，如果你愿意。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺转身搂着他，将头埋进他的颈窝，沉默不语。  
“我不愿过多地伤害他，可是他这么难过，我觉得很难受。”克里斯蒂亚诺闷闷地开口，“是我做错了吗？”  
“不，你做得没错。”贝尔纳代斯基摩挲着他的后颈，“不喜欢就果断拒绝，保持恰当的距离，这才是对他的尊重。”

“费德里科，我们做吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻咬贝尔纳代斯基的耳垂。  
“虽然我很乐意，但是前男友先生应该快来了。”贝尔纳代斯基轻轻颤栗，却是拒绝了，“如果做正事的时候门铃再响，我可不会再放过你哦。”

正在这时，门铃响了。  
两人显出了“果然如此”的表情。

“克里斯！”门外身着正装手捧玫瑰的塞尔吉奥露出一口大白牙，然后又一次笑容凝固。  
“前任先生，你好。”贝尔纳代斯基冷漠却不失礼貌地微笑，“我是克里斯的现男友，费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基。”  
“请进。”

“克里斯，他真的是你男朋友？”塞尔吉奥强硬地将玫瑰塞进克里斯蒂亚诺怀里，控诉道，“你的审美怎么又变成这种风格了？！”  
“你管得着吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺转手就把玫瑰递给小男友。  
塞尔吉奥痛心疾首：“sese作为男朋友虽然已经是过去式了，但是我们还是这么多年的好兄弟啊！sese要劝你冷静！你不能因为他长得好看就和他在一起啊，克里斯！”  
“我很冷静。”克里斯蒂亚诺喝了一口水，然后放下杯子和塞尔吉奥对峙，“我就是喜欢他不行吗！”  
“……行吧。”塞尔吉奥迫于克里斯蒂亚诺的怒视，别扭地说道。  
“哼。”克里斯蒂亚诺满意地发声。  
贝尔纳代斯基帮克里斯蒂亚诺加满水。

“时间不早了，我就先走了。”在漫长的一小时后，塞尔吉奥终于起身告辞，“我明天再来拜访，亲爱的新邻居。”  
他揶揄地冲着克里斯蒂亚诺笑：“今天就不打扰两位做正事了。”  
“走走走，赶紧走。”克里斯蒂亚诺毫不客气，“明天也别来打扰。”  
“克里斯你好狠的心。”塞尔吉奥夸张地叹息，“真是喜新厌旧。”

克里斯蒂亚诺安静地看着他。  
塞尔吉奥觉得自己强撑了一小时的没心没肺似乎被看穿了。

“sese现在很辛苦，你在自己的位置上真的做得很好。”克里斯蒂亚诺抱住了他，“但我还是希望你能对我友好一点，我也希望你能快乐一些。”  
“我们还是好朋友。”克里斯蒂亚诺最后这样说道。

“谁想和你做朋友。”塞尔吉奥暗自嘟囔，“我喜欢你啊，克里斯。”


End file.
